


Pet

by jonnyluvssherlock



Series: Cock Slut John [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom John, Dark, Demon Sherlock, M/M, Massive Cock, Mind Control, Public Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, sherlock/john/sherlock, toplock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnyluvssherlock/pseuds/jonnyluvssherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is addicted to Sherlock but part of his mind still rebels.  Sherlock demands absolute devotion from his pet.  John must give in or be cast aside.</p><p>part two of my demon au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> this is part two of my demon au. you can read this without reading part 1 but it will make more sense if you read part 1 first.
> 
> this is a dark non-con fic.

John whined as Sherlock pushed into him. Two months as Sherlock’s pet had made his body used to the sensation of being filled until he couldn’t breathe. He craved it just as Sherlock said he would. Part of his mind still rebelled, hating how he groveled on his knees to be bred, as Sherlock put it. 

 

The most embarrassing thing had been when he had been forced to crawl on his hands and knees around the apartment with the fake tail sticking out of him. Sherlock had made him sit at his feet while he talked with a client. The man’s eyes had raked over John. The love bites that covered his skin, the collar he wore, and the visible plug. The man had dragged on, his eyes never leaving him.

 

John expected Sherlock’s anger and jealously. But he could have never expected Sherlock to ask him to suck him off while someone else was in the room. Despite his embarrassment, he had still gotten hard. Had still reached for his own cock with his hand while Sherlock fucked his face. The glee on Sherlock’s face as John had grunted and moaned had been worth it. Because as much as John’s mind rebelled, he still longed for Sherlock to be happy.

 

\-----

 

John lay on his side in bed panting. Having a demon for a lover was exhausting. Sherlock could go for hours. They had already been at it for over an hour and John was hoping for some rest. He felt a hand rest on his hip and whined, pressing his arse back unconsciously. The hand moved up his side and he felt Sherlock’s chest press into his back.

 

“You can’t help but want me, can you?”

 

John shook his head.

 

Sherlock’s hand drifted to his chest. He squeezed one of John’s nipples between his thumb and pointer finger. John shivered and ground his arse against Sherlock’s cock.

 

“I can’t decide if I want your arse, or your throat. What do you think?”

 

“Both.” John moaned.

 

Sherlock’s fingers squeezed his nipple harder. “That’s would be a sight. You taking me from both ends.”

 

John moaned.

 

“Let’s give it a try.” 

 

He felt a hand lift his chin and looked up at Sherlock. Frightened, John pulled away from the body behind him into Sherlock’s arms. He looked over his shoulder and saw Sherlock laying on the bed laughing. John looked at the face of the man holding him and saw it was Sherlock as he had thought. Confused, John tried to climb out of the bed, only for both Sherlocks to grab hold of him.

 

“Relax John, it’s just me.” The Sherlock lying down said.

 

“You said both, so I thought we could try it.” Said the Sherlock sitting up.

 

“You’re both you?” John asked, his body relaxing into their hold.

 

“Yes.” They both said at once.

 

John gave himself over to them. Both Sherlocks covered him in love bites, one of them focusing on John’s neck and chest, the other on John’s abdomen and legs. Then they maneuvered him onto his hands and knees. One of them got behind him and the other got in front of him. He felt the one behind him press his cock to his entrance. John moaned pressing backwards.

 

Sherlock entered him slowly, filling him to the brim. When he felt him settle, John looked at the Sherlock in front of him.

 

Sherlock was smiling. He cupped John’s face and held his cock out for him. John opened his mouth eagerly. He opened his throat and let Sherlock push his cock all down as far as he could get. He was sandwiched between the two men, filled to the breaking point, and he had never felt better. They both moved and John sobbed for joy.

 

\-----

 

John woke to the sound of his stomach grumbling. He slipped out from between the two Sherlocks and made his way to the kitchen. He had just put the kettle on when he felt a hand on his hip.

 

“What are you doing out of bed?”

 

John shivered. “I was hungry.”

 

“Then let me feed you.”

 

John heard the kitchen chair be pulled out. He got on his knees, ready to suck Sherlock off.

 

“Other hole.” Sherlock smiled, petting his head.

 

John stood and sat himself on Sherlock’s lap, taking his cock inside himself.

 

“Your body is responding with enthusiasm. You like being fucked by someone so much bigger then yourself, don’t you?”

 

John nodded. He gripped the table in front of himself and bounced on Sherlock’s cock.

 

“Sometimes, I want to take you to Scotland Yard and bend you over and fuck you in front of everyone. So they could see you impaled on my cock, gasping and moaning like the slut you are.”

 

John moaned and picked up his pace.

 

“Spread your legs more. I’m going to pound the last bit of dominance out of you.” Sherlock stood and forced John onto the table, pounding into him harder than he ever had before. “This is your position. Bred as a prized beast in heat.”

 

“Yes.” John begged. “Please!” His orgasm hit hard, painting the table with his cum. He felt his body weakening and slumped against the table.

 

“None of that. The night is young and there are two of me to please.”

 

John chuckled and braced himself. He couldn’t wait for the other Sherlock to wake up.

 

\-----

 

For the next four days, John was ravished by the two Sherlocks. They took him on every surface of the flat, together and separately. When Sherlock’s brother had come over, he found them together. One Sherlock sitting on the sofa with John sucking him off while the other fucked John from behind.

 

“This is such a waste of your skills.” Mycroft had stood in the entrance of the flat and rolled his eyes at them.

 

Sherlock kept going as if his brother wasn’t there. John had tried to pull back and stop, but the Sherlock he was sucking off had grabbed him by the back of the head and forced him down.

 

“Stay, John. This is a lesson.”

 

John did as he was told. When it was clear they were not stopping, Mycroft had placed a file on the kitchen table and left. John knew he had screwed up trying to pull away. He knew Sherlock would test him again, possibly somewhere more public, and while part of him dreaded it, another new part of him was looking forward to it.

 

\-----

 

Since moving in with Sherlock, John had been given two jobs. The first was to do any sexual thing Sherlock desired, and the second was to go out with Sherlock while he solved crimes. At first, his second occupation had confused him. It wasn’t like he had any special certification that would be helpful at a crime scene. He’d left school before his A Levels.

 

He soon came to realize that the idea that someone voluntarily spent time with Sherlock was unheard of. When Sherlock introduced John as a friend, people would stare at John like he was mad. With his need to please his master at the forefront of his mind, John spent his time telling Sherlock how wonderful he was and making sure everyone they met knew they were fucking. This attitude thrilled Sherlock and meant John was rewarded.

 

\-----

 

John sat with Sherlock waiting for Inspector Lestrade to find the file he needed in the chaos on his desk. He had stopped listening part-way through and was waiting for Sherlock to tell him they could leave. He put his hand over his stomach, feeling how distended it was with Sherlock’s cum and the fifteen-inch dildo inside him. He felt pleasantly full, though it wasn’t as good as when Sherlock was inside him.

 

“John.”

 

John turned to see Sherlock gesturing to his crotch.

 

“If you wouldn’t mind.”

 

He knew it was a test to see if he had given himself over completely to Sherlock. There was a chance that if he failed, Sherlock would reject him. Absolute devotion was demanded. John smiled and got on his knees in the small space between Sherlock’s chair and Lestrade’s desk. He opened Sherlock’s trousers and swallowed him all the way down. Sherlock’s hand petted his hair.

 

“Jesus Sherlock, does he have to do that here? It was bad enough when I walked in on you two at your flat.”

 

“My apologies, Inspector.” Sherlock chuckled. “He’s ravenous, I have to feed him.”

 

John heard stomping and the sound of a door being slammed. He looked up and caught Sherlock’s eyes. Sherlock winked at him.

 

“That’s a good boy. Don’t stop until I’m done and I’ll give you a reward.”

 

John did as he was told and when he was done, Sherlock pulled out a control and turned on the dildo in his arse. John moaned and grasped Sherlock’s leg. He humped him like a dog, rubbing his clothed cock against Sherlock. Above him, Sherlock chuckled but didn’t stop him. 

 

When John was close, Sherlock pulled him into his lap and reached into his jeans to jerk him off. John pressed his nose into Sherlock’s hair so he could fill his head with his smell. He came gasping Sherlock’s name. Once John was recovered, Sherlock picked up the file from Lestrade’s desk and they left.

 

Exhausted, John leaned against Sherlock’s chest in the elevator. Sherlock ran his fingers through his hair and hummed Paganini’s Caprice . He was led almost blindly to the cab and once inside, Sherlock pulled him so he was resting his head on Sherlock’s shoulder. 

 

When Sherlock treated him like an object one minute and like a lover the next, it felt oddly contradictory. He had not expected it from the demon. In all honesty, it made me feel uneasy sometimes. He knew his place when Sherlock talked down to him. When he was treated like an equal, he felt awkward. He suddenly didn’t know where to put his hands or what to say. It was nice that Sherlock cared for him, but he preferred being dominated.

 

At the flat, they got out and John headed to the bedroom to take off his clothing. When he was done, he made tea and sat at Sherlock’s feet in the living room. The only sound was paper moving as Sherlock read the file. John fidgeted, wanting to speak, but not knowing what to say.

 

“Out with it.”

 

John looked up and saw Sherlock watching him.

 

“Sorry?”

 

Sherlock put the file down and glared at him. “You have something you want to say. Out with it.”

 

John swallowed. “Why do you sometimes treat me more like a lover? Is that the role you want me to play?”

 

Sherlock laughed. “God, no. I treat you like that when you’re exhausted. It’s called aftercare. You may be only a pet, but I don’t want to break you completely.”

 

John smiled and pressed his face to Sherlock’s knee.

 

“You belong to me John, and I will do with you as I please. But I am also responsible for your wellbeing. If I break you, I don’t get to play with you anymore.” He ran his fingers through John’s hair, making John relax further into him.

 

\-----

 

Later, John sat impaled on Sherlock’s cock while he worked on an experiment. Sherlock had bet him he couldn’t last five minutes without moving and it looked like he was right. John fought squirming by taking deep breaths and feeling the natural move of his body on Sherlock’s cock. As nice as it was to be treated kindly, this was what he loved. It hadn’t been before he’d met Sherlock, but then again, lots of things had changed since then. He had gone from straight to begging to be fucked.

 

He was wrecked and he knew it. Sherlock had twisted his mind into desiring things had would have run from in the past. He was broken just enough to be compliant, but still be useful. Just the way Sherlock wanted him.


End file.
